Lágrimas de Invierno
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Se fue. Simplemente se fue sin permitirle siquiera el consuelo de la despedida. Todos los esfuerzos inútiles, ahora solo queda la nieve y el recuerdo.


* * *

**_LÁGRIMAS DE INVIERNO. _**

****

Una mañana fría y húmeda. El invierno se desacarga sobre Tokyo. Parece ensañado especialmente contra la alta figura que camina lentamente.

Su pelo rojo se mueve con el viento helado que corta sus labios y dificulta su vista. El joven aleja los mechones que se cruzan con sus ojos violetas al llegar. Se detiene ante la gran entrada de piedra que no gusta de las visitas vivas. Con paso tembloroso, entra en el laberinto que significa el cementerio central de la ciudad, pero su rumbo está fijo, todas las semanas lo hace. No necesita mirar el camino para guiarse. Evadiendo personas llorosas y carros fúnebres se acerca a la pequeña lápida de piedra. Su marcha acaba frente a ella, y mientras la observa, siente que las lágrimas bañan su rostro... se las limpia con desgano.... ya ha pasado un año.... y aún llora....

- cuanta falta me haces....

Con sumo cuidado coloca un hermoso ramo de flores sobre la tumba y la limpia de la nieve con su mano enguantada. Al remover la nieve se da cuenta que hay restos de diversos tipos de flores ....

- veo que tuviste visitas...

Se sienta sobre el suelo húmedo. Charla un rato con la lápida contándole las últimas novedades...

- después de todo.... nos separamos.... y nos los he vuelto a ver....

Pronto para de hablar, las noticias nunca son numerosas. Una vez más, su vista se clava en aquél pequeño y doloroso trozo de piedra tallada...

- igual que tú... firme, labrada, significativa...

Los recuerdos de su muerte vuelven a su mente con nueva saña. Por enésima vez se ve en la calle a oscuras, solo siluetas.... una vez más puede ver su delicado cuerpo ser arrollado y volar sobre el auto como un trapo para luego caer como una piedra, inconsciente, sangrante...

Aún recuerda su tersa piel atravesada de agujas, su fina boca tapada por el tubo de oxígeno, su brillante pelo resaltar en la blanca almohada... "despierta por favor"......... ¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado así? días, semanas, meses... no lo sabía... solo veía su belleza de cristal preservada en su sueño eterno. Solo veía que su vida se iba con cada gota de suero, con cada visita, con cada súplica.

¿Cuantas veces se habrá acomodado junto a su cuerpo cálido para ya no sentise solo? ¿cuantas veces le habrá pedido que abra los ojos?... no lo sabe... solo sabe que ya murió... que ya se fue....

Aquél hombre maduro vestido de blanco inmaculado, el doctor, se acercó lentamente. Tenía la mirada triste, esa mirada que tienen cuando saben que alguien joven murió o morirá, alguien que tenía mucho por qué vivir, pero que no logró resistir la dura senda de la existencia. Su voz sonó grave, como cuando aún sabiendo que era inevitable, creen que pudieron hacer más...... "_Lo sentimos señor Fuyimiya... No podemos hacer más. De usted depende ahora si le deja viviendo atado a máquinas... o si le da la posibilidad de morir"_........ esas palabras en el fondo eran una especie de petición... _"dejele descansar, dejelo morir... ¿para qué forzarlo a vivir dependiendo de máquinas?"_...... recordó como tuvo que sujetarse de Ken cuando vió su pecho moverse por última vez, inhalando su última bocanada de aire, la que quedó eternamente atrapada en su cuerpo. Youji tuvo que sujetarlo para no caer. Por primera vez, lloró en público, lloró la pena acumulada de años, lloró como nunca y como jamás volverá a llorar....

- solo tú has logrado que me exprese así.

Limpió la capa de loza que cubría el suelo debajo de la lápida. En ella, un epitafio triste se dibujaba...

- ¿Ran?

- hola Aya-chan.

- sabía que te encontraría aquí...

- hoy......... es 29 de febrero.

- veo que le trajiste fresias... igual que yo. Ví también a los muchachos en las puertas, ¿no los viste?

- no, no los he visto desde que pasó. Supongo que están bien...

- te haría bien contactarte con ellos. Quedaron preocupados por tí desde que Kritiker no pudo ubicarte...

- ...................

- ¿hermano?

- un atropello y un coma... tu misma historia....

- vamos Ran, vamos con tus amigos...

Ran y Aya Fuyimiya se alejan de la lápida fría. Las flores quedan sobre la tumba mecidas por el viento. El ex-asesino voltea para dar una última vista...

- adiós amor....

Sobre la loza, la nieve se acumulaba cubriendo el epitafio...

"_NI SCHWARZ, _

_NI SCHREIENT, _

_NI SS... _

_MUCHO MENOS TAKATORI... _

_SOLO EL CANSACIO TE ALEJ" DE NOSOTROS... _

_SOLO LA CRUEL CIENCIA. _

_PERO LA DISTANCIA DE LA MUERTE NO ES ETERNA... _

_POR LO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER. _

_HASTA PRONTO, TSUKIYONO OMI. _

_TUS AMIGOS..... KEN, YOUJI Y AYA. _

_WEISS KREUZ, LOS CAZADORES BLANCOS DE LA OSCURIDAD" _

* * *

no me agrada el epitafio, pero no se me ocurre nada más....


End file.
